


Karasu-gumi

by SweetBatata



Category: Alternative Universe - Fandom, Haikyuu!!, Mafia - Fandom, Yakuza - Fandom
Genre: Alternative Universe: Haikyuu, BL relationships, Consumo de drogas, Drama, Japanese Mafia, M/M, Multi, OC, Oral Sex, Parejas múltiples, Romance, Yakuza, muerte - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetBatata/pseuds/SweetBatata
Summary: En unas circunstancias poco ortodoxas, Hinata Shōyō, alguien que vive para la mafia, se reencuentra con Tobio Kageyama. Las heridas vuelven abrirse justamente en el pie de una guerra entre las más grandes bandas criminales de Japón.





	Karasu-gumi

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate de su manga Haikyu!!  
> Nótese que las personalidades de los personajes están OC, el contexto de la historia obliga a que sea así.   
> No descarto la posibilidad de una orgía en capítulos siguientes.  
> Gracias por leer btw

La habitación se encontraba impregnada del fuerte olor del cigarrillo. Latas y botellas de cerveza alrededor de una persona recostada en el suelo, amordazada e inconsciente. En un rincón del cuarto, fumando su tal vez sexto cigarrillo en lo que iba de la noche; Hinata Shōyō trataba de ponerse cómodo contra la pared. Se limitaba a dos acciones que ya le estaban resultando monótonas. La primera calar su cigarro y la segunda, observar al malnacido que tenía enfrente. El hombre en cuestión se había desmayado luego de la paliza que él y los demás le habían propinado. Para empeorar el ánimo de Hinata, el infeliz parecía disfrutar de los golpes y patadas, limitándose a gemir y reírse al respecto hasta que perdió la conciencia.

\- Qué asco- dijo Hinata en voz alta. Se levantó, observando más de cerca al sujeto.

La sangre de su boca había dejado de botar hace rato. Yamaguchi se encargó de evitar que se ahogara.

"Hubiese sido mejor que eso te pasase", pensó el pelirrojo. Acto seguido apagó el cigarro y pateó al hombre. La razón por la cuál había recibido tal escarmiento fue haberse pasado de listo con sus deudas. Este fue el último aviso y los días del sujeto estaban prácticamente contados.

\- ¿Cuánto más van a tardar esos dos? - preguntó molesto.

La puerta se abrió y sus dos compañeros entraron. Hinata les dirigió una mirada de odio a ambos.

-Tsukishima, sí vas a aprovechar a cogerte a Yamaguchi en horas de trabajo trata que no sea justo cuando estamos a falta de tiempo, ¿quieres?- le reclamó al rubio, que resopló junto con Yamaguchi. "Aquí vamos de vuelta" pensaron. El peliverde se molestó en responderle.

\- Había policías en la zona, por esa razón tratamos de pasar inadvertidos. Últimamente hemos tenido varios encuentros indeseados, ¿no es así Hinata-san?-. Si alguien después de Kei que podía bajarle los humos a Hinata, ese tenía que ser Tadashi sin ninguna duda. Tsukishima bostezó y el pelirrojo rodeó los ojos.

\- Como sea, llévenselo. Me encargo del resto-. Los dos siguieron las instrucciones de Hinata, arrastraron al hombre de la silla y lo depositaron en el baúl del auto. Shōyō rociaba la habitación del vodka que Tanaka-san le había obsequiado la noche anterior. Para culminar encendió un cigarrillo y lo lanzó. Rápidamente las llamas cubrieron el cuarto y el culpable solo se limitó a cerrar la puerta.

\- Que desperdicio de bebida- fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente mientras se despejaba y bajaba por las escaleras. Amanecía en Sendai y no podía importarle menos el nuevo día. Se subió al auto junto con los demás y salieron de la escena a toda velocidad.

De fondo se escuchaba como los camiones de bomberos llegaban al lugar de los hechos. Y la lejanía de un disparo a la distancia.

* * *

 

— ¡Nii-san!

Shōyō salió de sus pensamientos y volteó su vista hacia su hermana que lo miraba molesta.

— Quiero recordarte que fuiste tú el que me invitó a almorzar pero si no puedes hablar conmigo o aunque sea tocar tu comida, creo que será mejor que me vaya— le reprimió su hermana de forma tajante.

Hinata observó su plato y tenía que darle la razón a Natsu. Para su defensa, él estaba exhausto por todo lo que había tenido que trabajar hasta hace algunas horas ni mencionar que llegó tarde al encuentro con su propia hermana. "La próxima vez conduciré yo, maldito Tsukishima", pensó mientras tomaba los palillos tratando de que su hambre volviese.

—Perdón Natsu— suspiró. Hacia varias semanas que no la veía y a pesar de que ambos vivían en la misma ciudad, sus horarios apenas coincidían. Ella tenía conocimiento de las actividades que realizaba pero tenía fe de que en su apretada agenda podía tener presente a su única hermana.

—Sí el trabajo te es complicado hermano aún puedes reconsiderar la oferta de papá— mencionó la joven. Shōyō detuvo el movimiento de sus palillos y le dirigió una mirada gélida. No hacía falta palabras.

—Fue rudo de mi parte... no quise... lo siento—. El mayor le dijo que estaba bien que por lo menos tratasen de disfrutar la comida.

El ambiente tenso se mantuvo por unos minutos hasta que llegó el postre. A partir de ese momento pudieron mantener una conversación más amena. Hablaron de la tesis de la universidad de Natsu, de las salidas con sus amigos. Hicieron una pausa ya que los celos de hermano mayor salieron a flote. Por unos minutos parecía que Shōyō no había cambiado nada desde que se había mudado al centro de Sendai. Pero ella sabía que ese último pensamiento era completamente idealista.

Apróximadamente a las dos de la tarde, ambos se despidieron. Hinata la acompañó a la estación de trenes ya que llegaba tarde para su trabajo de medio tiempo y él por su parte hasta la noche no tenía mucho que hacer. Se dijo a sí mismo que no haría promesas para comer juntos de vuelta pero de una forma u otra eso pasó. "Odiarse a uno mismo, poco", pensó. De todas formas, no quería admitir que estar con su hermana le traía un poco de tranquilidad. Algo que le hacía falta.

_ "Sí el trabajo te es complicado hermano aún puedes reconsiderar la oferta de papá" _

—Cómo si abandonar el Karasu-gumi fuese una cosa sencilla— murmuraba mientras se alejaba de la estación.

El ruido incesante del timbre no dejaba de sonar. Debía haber dejado las luces del departamento apagadas para tener que evitar esto. Pantalones por aquí, un poco de limpieza por allá... ¿camisa? No hay tiempo para ello, el molesto timbre sigue sonando como si el mundo se cayera. Antes de que Shōyō llegase a la entrada se encontró con la puerta abierta y un gigante en su cocina.

—¿¡Aone-san!?

El peliblanco cabeceó como saludo.

—¿C-cómo entraste?— preguntó incrédulo mientras cerraba la puerta

—La abrí. Estaba bastante sorprendido. Hinata-san siendo yakuza se toma muy a la ligera su propia seguridad— respondió tranquilamente.

—Me dijiste que vendrías la semana que entra, ¡Mira! ¡Hasta lo tengo anotado!— dijo Hinata señalando el almanaque en el refrigerador.

Takanobu lo observó y luego miró al pequeño. Le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza y se acostó en el sofá. En estos momentos, Shōyō Hinata imaginó en más de mil formas de asesinar a su amigo, ocultar el cuerpo y borrar su existencia de la faz de la Tierra sin ningún problema. Pero, Aone se molestó en hablar.

—Es algo vergonzoso pero la persona con la que estaba saliendo me botó. Con ello, decidí irme del departamento en el que vivíamos. Para mí suerte me trasladaron a trabajar por esta zona pero todavía no consigo departamento.

Hubo una pausa incómoda entre ambas partes hasta que el peliblanco agregó: —Heme aquí—

Hinata suspiró. Agarró un par de cervezas, le tiró una a Takanobu y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Será mucho tiempo?— preguntó el pelirrojo

—Una o dos semanas. Mi empresa me está ayudando así que tal vez sea por un período más corto— respondió

—Entiendo. ¿Y tus cosas?

—Oh, están en un casillero de la estación. No quería tenerlas conmigo y encontrar que no estabas en casa

—Puedes traerlas— dijo terminando su cerveza. —Tengo trabajo hoy a la noche y no tengo una llave de repuesto que darte, así que lo mejor sería que te instales pronto antes que me vaya— explicó Hinata levantandose del sofá. Aone lo imitó.

—Gracias— agradeció Aone. — Te debo una— añadió.

—Trata de no traer personas aquí. Si supieran quién soy pensarían lo peor de ti, creeme— advirtió el joven

Aone asintió y salió del departamento para buscar su equipaje.

Eran casi las siete de la tarde. Hinata estaba por darse una ducha cuando su celular sonó. Era un mensaje de Tadashi.

_ "Tienes que estar en la oficina antes de las nueve" _

Hinata suspiró. Hoy sería una noche bastante larga.

* * *

 

El grupo de Hinata era una de las múltiples ramas del Karasu-gumi. Tanaka los había reclutado durante su primer año de preparatoria. Por ese entonces, era común formar pandillas y pelear entre los demás colegios de la zona. Cuando se graduaron, la oferta de formar parte enteramente de los yakuza no se hizo esperar. Sin embargo, no solamente Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Yachi y él habían decidido entrar a la organización. Para la mala suerte de Shōyō no entendía porque recordaba esas cosas a estas alturas. Por alguna razón, terminó llegando más temprano que de costumbre. Eran casi las nueve y cuarto, el resto no daba señales de vida. Se preguntaba si tal vez podría tomar una siesta hasta que alguno se dignase a aparecer. Cuando el sueño le estaba por vencer, Tsukishima y Yamaguchi entraron. Escondida entre ambos estaba la secretaria de la banda, Hitoka Yachi. Al verla, Hinata saltó del sofá a recibirla con esa calidez y cinismo que tanto lo caracterizaba.

—¡Yachi-san! ¡Cuanto tiempo! Has venido a darnos una reprimenda o a descontarnos el sueldo cómo la última vez tal vez... — dijo acercándose. Hitoka le dio un golpecito con la carpeta que llevaba en la mano y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Como Kiyoko-san sigue en el hospital, Tanaka-san quería que tomase sus días de visita para hacerle compañía ya que él ha estado muy ocupado. Y ella por su parte no quiere que al regresar, su prometido halla destruido al grupo.

—¿Intermediaria eh?— preguntó jocosamente Tsukishima sentándose junto con Tadashi en el sofá.

—Eso más nuestras actividades— suspiró, agregando: Por lo menos cuando Kiyoko-san vuelva tendré menos trabajo—.

—Le darán el alta en dos semanas ¿no?— dijo Yamaguchi

—Los médicos son optimistas, aunque tendrá que hacer mucha recuperación.

Seis meses atrás el auto en el que iban Tanaka y Shimizu fue embestido por una camioneta que iba a toda velocidad. El conductor del automóvil falleció pero Ryu y Kiyoko sobrevivieron. Mientras que el líder tuvo una contusión en la cabeza y ahora tiene una importante cicatriz en el rostro, las piernas de Kiyoko quedaron atrapadas entre los hierros del auto. Fue un milagro pero desde entonces Yachi se ha encargado de asesorar a Tanaka con los encargos y negocios de la oficina.

Ryu, con su presencia más yanki que yakuza entró en escena: — Vaya, todos están aquí. Normalmente tengo que quejarme por sí Kei o Tadashi están revolcándose o por las pérdidas de espacio y tiempo de Shōyō y Hitoka—. Los presentes se incomodaron ante sus comentarios pero estaban a la orden del día, pensaron.

En el momento en que Tanaka apagó el cigarrillo que fumaba comenzó a explicar el encargo de hoy.

—Uno de los líderes de Nekoma-kai llegó a Sendai hace unas horas. Sawamura-san pidió que lo escoltemos hacia el Hotel Ooyamato a medianoche.

—¿Reunión de negocios secreta?— preguntó con curiosidad Hinata

—No tengo más detalles, pero la comitiva del Nekoma-kai ya está en su hotel esperando nuestra llegada—.

—Nee, Tanaka-san. Tendremos libre albedrío luego de llevarlos a destino, ¿cierto?— preguntó Kei

—Ahora que lo pienso sí. Su labor termina apenas esos gatos crucen la puerta. Ahora si me disculpen tengo una partida de poker con Yū—.

Apenas el jefe se marchó, los muchachos empezaron a prepararse. Yachi les dijo que se quedaría para corroborar que les hayan pagado por la escolta, deseando que tuvieran una buena noche por lo menos.

* * *

 

El Nekoma-kai es a la par del Karasu, una de las organizaciones que más ha estado floreciendo en la última década. Esta no sería la primera vez que trabajaran con ellos por esa razón Nekoma tenía cierta confianza con los cuervos para pedirles una escolta dentro de su territorio en Sendai. Los saludos tuvieron que esperar por esta noche. Hinata y el resto esperaron al líder salir del hotel junto con su comitiva compuesta de cinco integrantes. No tardaron en ingresar en la camioneta que el Karasu les prestó para movilizarse por la ciudad. Antes de ello, el pelirrojo notó algo cuando subieron al vehículo. Segundos después, golpeó su cabeza contra el volante del auto.

—¡Hey! No duermas en el trabajo, idiota— le reclamó Tsukishima golpeando su cabeza

—Shōyō, ¿qué pasa?— preguntó el peliverde que tenía el manos libres para comunicarse con el secretario de Nekoma-kai.

—Será mejor que no se los diga. Tadashi, avisales que ya vamos yendo— pidió Hinata mientras encendía el auto.

—Entendido—. Rápidamente se dirigieron hacia el hotel. Era un tramo corto, pero aún así el jefe del Karasu-gumi no permitiría que a unos buenos aliados no se les permitiría tener su propia escolta hasta la reunión. Tsukishima y Yamaguchi se molestaron en despedirse de ellos en cuanto entraron al hotel. Con alguna que otra pelea en el aire, convencieron a Hinata de entrar al edificio con ellos. El objetivo principal: la carta de licores del bar.

—Hinata-san, ¿está seguro? Es la quinta en esta noche...—. La bartender no estaba tan sorprendida de la resistencia del pelirrojo al alcohol, sin embargo el humor del mismo daba a pensar de que solamente trataba de ahogar sus penas con la bebida. Tal vez la mitad de ese razonamiento era correcto. A Shōyō le gustaba beber, no podía negarse si le invitaban una o dos copitas pero era principalmente débil a los alcoholes fuertes. Ya para esta altura de la noche, manejar sería imposible para él pero para no empeorar las cosas le negó el whisky que apenas había pedido. Por su parte, tanto Yamaguchi como Tsukishima se deleitaban al ver a un Hinata cuyos ojos daban vueltas y modulaba para hablar. Tal vez porque estaba algo más liberado, Shōyō les contó que ese día un amigo de la secundaria de improvisto se había mudado con èl.

—¿Aone? Increíble que sigan en contacto— dijo un estupefacto Tadashi al escuchar sobre el peliblanco.

—No sabía que te gustasen tan grandes—. En caso que Hinata hubiese tenido algo en la boca en ese momento seguro lo hubiese escupido al instante. Yamaguchi ocultó su risa como pudo. Kei era un salvaje.

—Cierren la boca— contestó. —Él no es como yo— agregó con un dejo de aceptación.

—Ehhhh... ¿seguro? Nunca es tarde para experimentar y lo sabes— insinuó el megane en tono jocoso.

—No creo que estes hablando por tí mismo, ¿o me equivoco, Kei-kun?— contraatacó el pelirrojo ante las provocaciones de su compañero. Antes de que Tsukishima saltase con otro comentario más picante que el anterior, la segunda Madre Teresa del Karasu-gumi salió en acción.

—Bueno, bueno. Tratemos de beber en paz, quisiera otro por favor— pidiò Tadashi a la bartender dirigiendo una mirada de "cálmense o practicaré kendo con sus cabezas" a los dos niños que tenía al lado. Tanto Kei como Shōyō rodearon los ojos y se calmaron. A los pocos instantes, un miembro del staff se aproximó a Hinata, susurrando algo al oìdo

—¿¡Estás jodiéndome!?— gritó, asustando al resto de clientes que estaban en el bar como a sus compañeros.

—Disculpe Hinata-san, solo entrego el mensaje. No se desquite, por favor— suplicò el empleado. Hinata enfriò su mente por unos segundos y finalmente volviò a hablar: —Me lleva el diablo. Retírate, diles que voy—. Shōyō se levantó de la butaca, se arregló un poco el traje y pagó lo que le correspondìa.

—¿Que pasó?— preguntó Tadashi

—Sawamura-san quiere que vaya a saludar...— respondió. —Tal vez tenga que retirarme por el resto de la noche. Nos vemos mañana— dijo despidiéndose

—Kei, ¿que crees que este pasando?

—No lo sé pero decirle que no a Sawamura-san, está fuera de discusión—.

—Concuerdo con eso. Tsukishima no le sacaba la vista a su brandy y eso le dio a Yamaguchi motivo suficiente para volverse juguetón con él. Quitándole de las manos el vaso, le susurró: —Hey, ¿No nos quedaremos toda la noche bebiendo aquí, verdad?—. Una sonrisa por demás cómplice apareció en el rostro de Tsukishima.

Hinata ha estado por más de diez años en la mafia. Por supuesto, durante todo ese tiempo ha hecho cosas horribles y seguramente el inframundo tendría un lugar reservado especialmente para él y sus acciones. Aún así, después de todo existía algo que Hinata le costaba mucho admitir pero no soportaba. En cualquier lado, él reconocería a Kenma Kozume. Como Aone, habrían sido amigos durante la secundaria manteniendo un contacto ameno y esporádico. Tambièn sabìa que relaciòn existe entre él y el líder de la fracción este de Nekoma-kai. Dicho esto, solo habría un motivo por el cuál tendría que cruzar la puerta en estos momentos.

—¡Es Shōyō-san!—. El que habló, era Haiba Lev el guardaespaldas principal de Kuroo. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, era extraño que no lo hubiese visto cuando se subieron a los autos horas atrás porque pues, la altura del ruso-japonés era inconfundible.

—Ha pasado tiempo Lev, olvidé que eres el escudo y espada de Kuroo-san— expresó

—Exageras un poco—. Un fuerte sonido y carcajadas se escuchó del otro lado. Shōyō y Lev se dedicaron una sonrisas cansadas. —Parece que están de buen humor, así que tómate tu tiempo—. Era como decirle, "buena suerte".

—Ni me lo digas—. Lev tecleó el patrón para ingresar a la habitación. Apenas se verificó la contraseña, el pelirrojo entró. Uno no podría decir que eran temores pero Hinata solamente no aguantaba una cosa del mundo del hampa, teniéndola enfrente suyo.

Promiscuidad.

A los ojos del espectador, sería complicado describir lo que se presenciaba en las reuniones de Sawamura y Kuroo. La cena elegante entre ambas partes podría pasar a algún tipo de orgía desmedida sobre la mesa. Hinata se preguntaba porque siempre terminaban invitándolo a estas cosas y como al final de cuentas se dejaba llevar por el ambiente. El placer, el alcohol, las drogas, la soledad...

Parado frente a la puerta, se limitó a ver como dos cuerpos se peleaban. Una de las características más notables de Shōyō era que su piel, a diferencia de muchos miembros del Karasu, seguía intacta. Obviamente, en algún momento pensó en hacerse algún tatuaje pero el tiempo pasó y las ganas de hacerlo también. Pero no podía negar que existía cierta belleza en los  **irezumi*** que no se podía comparar. Mientras las bocas de Kenma y Kōshi seguían peleando, los dibujos que llevaban en sus espaldas y brazos parecían bailar. Hinata no podía descifrar si sentía fascinación o excitación por lo que estaba observando. Por ello, su vista buscó a los dos anfitriones de la velada. Sentados, con sus pulcros trajes y miradas complacientes ante el espectáculo que sus amantes les estaban dando.

Eran espectadores.

—¡Shōyō! No te negaste en venir— dijo Daichi. —No seas tan tímido, ven siéntate— le pidió dando golpecitos en el sillón.

"Trágame tierra", pensó el joven acercándose a ambos. Lo primero que atinó a hacer fue saludar debidamente al invitado:—Kuroo-san, un placer verlo—.

—No creí que participarías en la escolta de hoy, si me hubiese enterado antes seguramente hubiera exigido que nos acompañases desde el principio— sugirió el pelinegro.

—Me siento halagado...— dijo Hinata tratando de no hacer comentarios de más. Kuroo le ofreció un fuerte sake mientras que Daichi tenía otros planes

—Shōyō...— lo llamó acercándole un cigarrillo de cannabis. Hinata lo aceptó con gusto. Solo hicieron falta un par de caladas para que el cuervo sintiese en otro plano.

—Como te decía, últimamente el clan Shiratorizawa ha estado metiendo sus narices en Tokyo— explicó Tetsurō. —Entiendo que ustedes tienen una relación de rivalidad aquí en Sendai pero sabes lo que pasa sí siguen haciéndolo, ¿verdad Daichi?— advirtió. Sawamura dejó escapar un fuerte soplido y le respondió:

—Comprendo tu preocupación. Pensaré en alguna solución que beneficie a nuestros grupos— concluyeron dándose un fuerte apretón de manos.

—Bien, ahora que los negocios están saldados lleguemos al clímax final de la noche— dijo Kuro mientras se quitaba la la chaqueta y la corbata. El error de Hinata tal vez fue mirarlo en ese momento. Kuroo no pudo evitar sonreír con sorna.

—Nee... Shōyō-kun, ¿no quieres participar? Eres un buen gatito...— le susurró mientras lentamente le desataba el nudo de la corbata. Hinata se dejó hacer, estaba bastante ido por la marihuana y sería hipócrita decir que la voz de Kuroo en su oido no le provocaba escalofríos en la piel. Sin embargo, una mano se extendió a él.

—Tetsurō... deja a mi subordinado. Por hoy, creo que lo ideal sería unirnos nosotros— dijo Daichi ya con el torso desnudo y acercándose tanto a Kōshi como a Kenma que seguían besándose y acariciándose lentamente. Parecía una tortura.

—Me gusta más esa idea— dijo Kuroo soltando a Hinata. El pelinegro acarició suavemente la espalda de su amante, llamándolo: —Kenma. Estoy aquí que no se te olvide—.

Kozume soltó a Kōshi que rápidamente cayó en las manos de un muy bien preparado Daichi que no podía esperar más para tenerlo. Ahora el único espectador era Hinata. Cuando los cuatro estaban en pleno juego previo, escucharon un fuerte estruendo proveniente de afuera para luego escuchar una balacera. Todos se levantaron para poder ver algo aunque sea desde el mirador.

—¿Son tus muchachos o los míos?— preguntó Kuroo tratando de entender que ocurría

—No lo sè, no puedo ver nada. Hinata, ¿dònde están Kei y Tadashi?— dijo Daichi dirigiendo su atención hacia su subordinado. Shōyō les dijo que ellos estaban abajo o eso creía. Lev entrò a la habitaciòn unos segundos despuès.

—¡Kuroo-san! Atacaron a los nuestros en el piso de abajo.

—¿Hirieron a alguien?— preguntó Kuroo tratando de vestirse a la par como el resto de los presentes.

—Shibayama-san y a Sō. Tienen heridas superficiales pero tienen que ver a un médico urgentemente.

—Me lleva el diablo— maldijo tratando de pensar al mismo tiempo. — Sawamura— llamó a Daichi con cierta firmeza en la voz.

—Sí, les diré a Kei y Tadashi que les liberen el camino en el lobby. Hinata, tu controla este piso ¿de acuerdo?— demandó la segunda cabeza más importante del Karasu-gumi

—Sawamura-san, no puedo dejarlo. Tampoco a Sugawara-san— explicó Shōyō ante la situación. Dejar al superior de su jefe, sería la peor deshonra.

—Shōyō-kun—. La voz de Sugawara-san, que ya se había cambiado de vestimenta completamente, apareció —Estaremos bien, esto no es nada— le dijo palpando sus hombros y regalándole su mejor sonrisa. Hinata respiró profundo y se quitó la chaqueta además de terminar de desatar el trabajo que Kuroo había hecho anteriormente con su corbata. Con su arma lista, salió del cuarto.

—Despejaré el piso, no se preocupen por ello.

Pasaron unos diez minutos aproximadamente. Los disparos se escuchaban en un promedio de tres minutos y la policía no tardaría en llegar al hotel. Lo más probable es que los demás ya hayan abandonado la suite pero Shōyō tenía que dar por lo menos una vuelta más. Volviendo por sus pasos, la luz se apagó.

—¿Algo más Kami-sama?— reclamó con un tono cansado. Al mismo tiempo, escuchó como alguien se aproximaba de frente. Resguardandose por detrás de una pared lindante, Hinata no pensaba en cometer una locura al disparar en medio de la oscuridad. Esperaría hasta que las luces volvieran, ahí se dictaría si esa persona era amiga o enemiga. La respiración ajena avanzaba por cada segundo, en un punto sintió como pasaba a su lado. En ese instante, todo volvió a iluminarse.

—Imposible—. Fueron las palabras que escaparon de la boca de Shōyō. Una mirada tajante se posó sobre el pelirrojo, que guardó el arma y trató de balbucear algo. Los dueños de esa mirada siguieron su camino. Un sorprendido Hinata se quedó unos instantes parado en medio del pasillo.

"¿Esto es de esos shojos que lee Hitoka acaso?", se preguntó

—Espera un momento— dijo empezando a seguirlo

"No puede ser" "¿Estaré muy drogado?" "Es él, es él", las preguntas a sí mismo no paraban de surgir mientras aumentaba el paso y ya se encontraba corriendo.

—No huyas más— exigió por enésima vez. Justo cuando estaba por subirse al ascensor, Hinata saltó hacia él, provocando que ambos cayeran al piso de la máquina.

—¡Kageyama!— le gritó eufórico

Tobio seguía casi inmutable ante el pelirrojo. A Shōyō parecía que en cualquier momento el alma se le saldría del cuerpo y no volvería más. Al tener a Kageyama debajo suyo, le devolvió los pies sobre la Tierra.

—No era una ilusión después de todo, ¿verdad Kageyama-kun?— le preguntó sujetando fuertemente el cuello de la camisa con una sonrisa ladina decorando su rostro.

—Te debo las explicaciones. Suéltame— demandó agarrando los brazos de Hinata.

—¡7 años!— gritó el pelirrojo con la voz ronca lentamente cediendo su agarre

—Guarda silencio. Y bájate de encima que no somos nada— dijo Tobio con un dejo de resentimiento

—¿Ah? ¿Es lo primero que tienes que decirme? ¡No seas un hijo de puta!¡Han pasado 7 años!— volvió a repetir mientras ambos se paraban. No podía creer que esto estuviese pasando y el idiota de Tobio dijese esas cosas.

—Ya te escuché a la primera, ¿te presté atención?—. Fue todo. Un fuerte puñetazo hizo que Kageyama golpease su frente contra el vidrio del ascensor. Tal vez la fuerza de Shōyō no fuese asesina pero mierda que la piña casi le descoloca la mandíbula.

—Eso duele, maldito— exclamó

—Hay más de dónde vino eso. ¡Si tienes huevos, pelea!— exigió Hinata golpeando sus nudillos

—Oi, basta. Te digo que me sueltes estúpido, ¿no ves en dónde estamos? ¿Lo que acaba de pasar? La policía llegará aquí en cualquier momento— exclamó Tobio arreglándose un poco la ropa y quitándose los pedazos de vidrio de la frente. Pero Hinata no iba a ceder tan fácilmente

—No me interesa, no me interesa—. Su cordura estaba fallando. Toda la compostura la iba perdiendo por cada segundo que pasaba encerrado con él. La puerta del ascensor se abrió pero Shōyō ya no le importaba absolutamente nada.

— Vas a escucharme, ¡aunque tenga que ser en la celda, Mierdayama!— le gritó apuntando su arma hacia él. La posición intimidante de Hinata no duró mucho ya que Tsukishima se encargó de bajarle los humos con un certero culatazo en la nuca. Tobio sostuvo al inconsciente Hinata que cayó en sus brazos.

—¿Tsukishima?— preguntó Kageyama al darse cuenta de quién era su ... ¿salvador?

—Que desastre hiciste con él, Tobio-san— dijo Yamaguchi mientras se inclinaba a ayudarlos.

—Creo que es todo lo contrario— dijo Kei mirando detenidamente el rostro de Kageyama —El edificio está por ser rodeado. Hay un salvoconducto por las cocinas del hotel, ve por ahí—.

—Yo me encargo de Hinata— le dijo Tadashi que ya sostenía al pelirrojo durmiente. Tobio asintió y se paró. Antes de desaparecer de la vista de ambos, dijo: —Kei, Tadashi...

—¿Qué?— preguntó Tsukishima

—Me alegra que sigan vivos— dijo

—Cállate. Me das escalofríos— declaró Kei guardando su arma. Ya Kageyama se alejaba del corredor cuando Tadashi le gritó:

—¡Ponte en contacto con este capullo cuando puedas!

La policía llegó justo cuando Tsukishima y Yamaguchi abandonaban el lugar con un desmayado Hinata a cuestas. Tendrían mucho de qué hablar la mañana del día siguiente.

Tobio jugaba con su encendedor. Tenía suerte de que Shōyō no le había hecho un corte tan profundo en la frente, sino ya habría terminado como él. No sabía la razón pero empezó a reírse. Ese enano se había vuelto fuerte.

Las luces rojas y azules se alejaban de la vista de Kageyama, que subía a su auto dirigiéndose a terminar lo que había empezado esa noche.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Glosario
> 
> irezumi: Es el nombre que se les otorga a los tatuajes japoneses. Requieren una técnica especial y son característicos entre los miembros de los yakuza.
> 
> Aclaraciones
> 
> Las agrupaciones yakuza se dividen entre múltiples facciones con importante cantidad de miembros dentro de cada una. Todas poseen un líder que es la cabeza del resto de las ramificaciones. El Karasu-gumi consta de tres facciones que a su vez poseen varias grupos o oficinas para realizar sus actividades. La actividad lícita que controlan los cuervos son los negocios inmobiliarios además de invertir en el deporte. En el aspecto turbio, son los mayores encargados del lavado de dinero de Sendai como del cobro de deudas a los morosos. Tienen algún que otro negocio con el tráfico de drogas pero por varios acuerdos con la policía local podría decirse que solo llevan esta actividad a un 30%. Ya en otros capítulos, tal vez pueda explicarse más el trabajo de los Karasu-gumi. 
> 
> Por cierto, si alguien tiene curiosidad respecto a los irezumi de Kozume y Sugawara, tiene impregnados un gato maneki para Kenma y un tengu para Kōshi. Ellos solamente tienen tatuada la mayor parte de la espalda, a diferencia de Daichi y Tetsurō que poseen tatoos tanto en esa zona como en los brazos. Hinata es uno de los pocos miembros que no se ha tatuado pero si tiene perforaciones en el cuerpo de las cuáles está muy orgulloso.   
> Sí tienen curiosidad, mi imaginación es desbordante.


End file.
